Rainbow Color Girlfriend 2d Wikia
Official Wikia for Dream Girlfriend The Dream Girlfriend Wiki is a wiki for information, guides and news related to the game Dream Girlfriend (Japanese:虹色カノジョ 2d ) the IOS and Android Girlfriend raising game made by Ambition. ★ Introduction ★ Create your very own Dream Girlfriend! Customize her face, hairstyle, height and more! So many options to choose from to make your girlfriend one-of-a-kind♪ ■Fully Customizable Dating Simulator! ■Create your girlfriend to fit you perfectly, by selecting her clothes, hair, face, height and even her personality! Enjoy a number of events and special scenarios as you enjoy life under the same roof♪ But be sure to keep visiting her often, or she may get upset! ■In-Game Features! ■「Closet」 Change her clothes, hairstyle, accessories, even her face - a total of 14 customizable outfit slots available! Get your hands on motion-based MR outfits that really move! There are so many outfits available to help you make the most beautiful girl in the world♪ 「Study」 Help your girlfriend study hard to change her very personality♪ A new personality brings with it all-new conversations and behaviors! New personalities continue to be added regularly, too♪ 「Events」 Take part in regular Events to unlock exclusive, limited outfits! Compete with others for the top spot in Event Rankings to get amazing prizes♪ Get rewards even just for taking part! Story ■The brand new smartphone game "Dream Girlfriend", created by the Nanairo Zaibatsu, is taking the world by storm. You install it to see what all the fuss is about, and all of a sudden, there she is! Your very own girlfriend, right before your eyes! Set her bedtime and Sleeping outfit to give her a whole new level of reality. Interact with her on a deeper level than you thought possible, as she responds to your touch and start conversations on a wide range of topics. Live2D's motion technology brings outfits that really move! Collect Motion Rare clothing to match each in-game personality. With so many to choose, including Friendly, Tomboy, Tsundere, Yandere, Intelligent and more, the possibilities are endless! Powered by Live2D ★News and Update★ 9/17/2015 * Maintenance scheduled Maintenance will be held during the following periods. PDT: September 17th 22:00 ~ September 18th 02:00 EDT: September 18th 01:00 ~ September 18th 05:00 GMT: September 18th 05:00 ~ September 18th 09:00 * The Theme Park Date Event has begin. * New outfits will be added to the NP Gacha Reminder: The game will become unavailable for play during the above maintenance.A second notice will be given at the end of the maintenance period.Details of the changed made during the maintenance are subject to change.Please understand that the maintenance periods may end earlier or later then expected. Event: '''Theme Park Date schedule PDT: September 18th 02:00 ~ October 2nd 22:00 EDT: September 18th 05:00 ~ October 2nd 01:00 GMT: September 18th 09:00 ~ October 2nd 18th 05:00 . . . . . . . . . . . ★ Feature Links★ ☆Personality Introduction☆ # Bossy # Princess # Yandere # Sweet # Tsundere # Intelligent # Pure # Gentle # Tomboy # Friendly # Standard ☆NPC Character Introduction☆ # ★Girlfriend/Kanojo★ # ★Michiru Futami★ # ★Nakane★ # ★Sayo Ninagawa ★ # ★Saki Matsuyuki★ # ★Yui Amane★ # ★Kobayashi★ # ★Momoka Hiiro★ ★[http://rainbow-color-girlfriend-2d.wikia.com/wiki/%E2%98%85_Studying/Working%E2%98%85 Studying/working★'''] # ★Actions★ # What is affection? ❤ # What is studying? # What is working? �� Shops �� # Item shop # Hair stylist �� # Makeup Artist �� # Casual Gacha �� # ♻ Recycle ♻ # Limited shop # CP shop Changing Clothing # Changing outfits and clothes �� # What is the Closet? ## How to get closet space items? # Show-off Types of Gacha # NP Gacha # Casual Gacha # MR Gacha # Free gacha Sleep mode zzZ # Sound Asleep # Perfect Sleep FAQ # Frequently Asked Question ## Device Requirements ## Purchasing NP ## Can't see clothes in closet ## Data load is too high ## The game moves very slowly ## Can not connect to the Game ## Changing linked Twitter accounts ## No outfit/MR won't move ## Registering an E-mail address ## No reply from Game support # Contact Us Game items How to play Events . ★Video page link★ Videos Latest activity Category:Browse Category:Home Category:Menu